Of Vampyres and Methuselah
by rowergal
Summary: The True Human Empire has remained separate from the rest of the world since its inception nearly 1000 years ago. Now the Empress wishes to change that. She has selected Ion and Asthe to visit the Houses of Night.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** Anything you recognize belongs to someone else.

**Chapter 1**

**Message**

Seth Knightlord, also known as Empress Augusta Vradica of the New Human Empire, gazed down at two of her most devoted subjects. She stood, dressed in an ornate green dress, at the top of a small set of stairs in front of a curtain of the same color with the symbol of her empire emblazoned upon it. Merely weeks ago she would have hidden behind that curtain and covered her face with voice-modifying veils. For nearly a thousand years she ruled like that, a mysterious woman called mother by her people. Now she bared her face and reveled in the unexpected sense of freedom it brought her. That sense of freedom had inspired her to create the plan she was currently enacting. Well, she might have come up with the plan and done the preliminary work, but most of it was in the hands of the two people who knelt before her.

She smiled fondly at the two blondes and spoke, "Raise thy heads and approach. Let us speak informally." They exchanged a quick glance and did so, stopping at the foot of the stairs. "Ion Fortuna and Astharoshe Asran. Both of you have faced considerable challenges lately, and overcome them in a manner that has exceeded my expectations." She paused, and her subjects spoke in unison, "Thank you, Empress, for your kind words." Astharoshe continued, "However, I must admit we could not have achieved what we did without the assistance of the Vatican messengers." Seth thought she heard the woman mutter "that turnip-head,' under her breath, and she smiled. Wouldn't it be amusing if Astharoshe were to discover the 'turnip-head's' true identity as a Crusnik and Seth's older brother? But that was not the issue here and now. So Seth wiped the grin from her face and replied to Astharoshe's statement. "Exactly. It is because you two have shown remarkable ability to work with 'outsiders' that I have summoned you." Seth paused again. "For nearly a thousand years I have ruled from behind a curtain and Methuselah have remained mostly within the borders of my Empire, isolated from the outside world. But things are changing. Soon I will no longer hide my face, and I wish my children to be connected to the 'outside' world. I would like you two to be my ambassadors to the 'outside'."

"Empress," said Ion, "we have learned these weeks that Terran are not the detestable creatures we thought them to be. However, many still may fear us Methuselah, if they are even aware of our existence. How will we be received?" I bet you've learned a lot about one Terran in particular, thought Seth. Aloud, she replied, "That is why your first visit 'outside' will not be to the Terran but to the other 'outer' race – the vampyres."

As usual, Zoey Redbird didn't realize class was over until the bell rang. The Vampyre Sociology teacher at the Tulsa, Oklahoma House of Night, Neferet, was an amazing lecturer. Actually, she was just plain amazing. Beautiful, blessed with a gift for healing and an affinity for cats (not to mention the scary intuition all vampyres had), and High Priestess of Nyx, she was the sort of woman every girl wished they could be. At least, on the surface she was. But as Nxy, goddess of the children of the night, had once told Zoey, _darkness does not always equate evil, just as light does not always bring good._ Neferet was not dark, but she was evil as can be. Of course, it helped that everyone besides a select few believed the kind façade she put up to be her true face. And those few who knew the truth could not speak out.

One was Zoey, and Neferet had already threatened her. _"If you speak against me I will make sure no human or fledgling or vampyre believes you."_ This wouldn't be hard for Neferet to do. As High Priestess she had a lot of power and influence.

The second was girl named Aphrodite, and no one would believe her either. Mainly because she had a reputation for being the school's biggest bitch. If she spoke out against Neferet, people would automatically assume she was doing so because of the way Neferet had publicly embarrassed her by taking away her leadership of the Dark Daughters. Zoey knew better. Yes, Aphrodite was a bitch (or a hag from hell, according to Zoey's friends), but that was mostly because she had been raised by horror parents who demanded nothing less than perfection. Right now she was a girl whose 'friends' had deserted her, who had been exposed to the nastiness that was Neferet's true personality, and had no one to turn to.

The last? A group of fledglings who had died during the Change only to be revived by Neferet. Now normally having her best friend Stevie Rae back would be a great thing for Zoey. Except the thing that Neferet had brought back wasn't Stevie Rae. It was a cold creature that felt no remorse at killing humans for their blood, even enjoyed it. And had terrible hygiene to boot. These strangely undead fledglings couldn't speak out because they were being kept a secret by Neferet, and who would believe a smelly undead creature anyway?

With the secret of Stevie Rae's continued existence and Neferet's true character weighing her down, Zoey was feeling a little out of it, and moving on autopilot. She went through school and meals without caring, until her friend Damien told her, "Zoey, you've been seeming a little out of it. Do you want to talk?" Damien was gay, and therefore sensitive as any girl to these kinds of things. Friends Erin and Shaunee chimed in, saying in unison, "Yeah, girl." There was a reason they were called the Twins, even though they were in no way related. Erik, Zoey's boyfriend, said nothing, only looked concerned.

Zoey wanted to scream, "Yes, Stevie Rae's still out there! Neferet is evil! Aphrodite needs help!' but couldn't. They'd think she was crazy. Well, they'd accept the 'Aphrodite needs help' bit, but not the rest. So instead Zoey told them, half-truthfully, "I was just thinking about Stevie Rae." Immediately the girls' and Damien's eyes filled with tears. Erik put on a stoic face and took Zoey's had in his own. "Z, I'm sorry. I know none of us can ever replace her, but is there anything we can do for you?"

"Not really. I just need time to think. Do you guys mind if I go groom Persephone? That always calms me down."

"Go ahead. Just know that we'll be here whenever you need us."

"Thanks guys," said Zoey with a smile, perhaps the first true one she given in days.

The stables were warm and quiet. Zoey was brushing Persephone's sorrel coat when she heard the voice. _Greetings, U-we-tsi a-ge-hu-tsa_.

"Nyx!" Zoey's eyes filled with tears of relief. Surely the vampyre goddess would be able to help her. _Yes, it is I, Daughter_.

"Are you here to help me with Neferet?"

_I am always here, Zoey Redbird, and no, that is not why I speak to you today._

"Umm, no offence, but why not? I'm not sure I can handle this alone."

_Then do not be alone. You have chosen your friends well, U-we-tsi a-ge-hu-tsa. They will help you. Do not worry. Their belief in you is stronger than their belief in her_. Immediately Zoey felt sorry for doubting her friends. She covered it up with another question. "Why have you chosen to speak to me today, if it's not about Neferet?"

_From the Darklands the Methuselah are coming to the Houses of Night. I warn you, Zoey, powerful enemies or powerful allies will come to you, and it is your choice which they will __be. The children of night are coming._

"What do you mean? Nyx…" Zoey's voice trailed off. The goddess was gone. Or done speaking, which amounted to pretty much the same thing. She pondered what Nyx had said. People – or Methuselah, whatever they were, were coming to the Houses of Night from the Darklands. The Darklands she'd heard of before. What geography student hadn't? They were the area surrounding the Black Sea, called the 'Darklands' because no one who went in ever returned, and when pictures were taken from the air, the entire area was black.

But Methuselah? She knew she'd heard that name before, but couldn't think of where. It was like an itch she couldn't scratch. Zoey sighed and put down the curry comb. There was only one thing to do. Go to the library.

Sappho, the media center specialist, was very helpful, though she seemed confused when Zoey said she was looking for a book on Methuselah. It was Zoey's turn to be confused when Sappho brought out a Bible. So I probably learned the name from the step-loser, she thought.

After learning that Methuselah was a man who had lived 969 years, Zoey discarded the Bible and began looking for references to anything long-lived. She found a book about trees, but it wasn't until she came across a book with pages yellowed by age that she found anything useful.

Titled Children of the Night, it reminded Zoey of Nyx's warning, so she took it off the shelf and opened it. She had hit the jackpot. The first chapter was titled 'History of the Darklands'. The second? 'Methuselah'. Zoey sat down to read, and was quickly drawn in by the author's words.

"Ohmygod Z! What are you doing here?" Shaunee entered the library screaming at the top of her lungs. "You were supposed to be in the stables!"

"I felt like getting book."

"Who cares about books? We're going to be late!" Shaunee took out her phone and began texting furiously. "There, I've told everyone I've found you. Now move your butt!" Confused was too mild a word to describe Zoey's feelings as she followed Shaunee down the halls, clutching Children of the Night to her chest, toward the …auditorium? "Shaunee, why are we going to the auditorium?"

"You mean you didn't hear? Neferet was on the intercom asking all students and staff to go directly to there."

"No, I didn't. Did she say why?'

"Nope. That's why everyone is in such a hurry- we can't wait to find out." The two girls reached their destination along with a few stragglers. Shaunee pushed Zoey up to the front of the room, where her group of friends was waiting, surrounding two empty seats. Shaunee took the seat next to Erin, Zoey the one next to Erik.

Up on the stage Neferet stood behind the podium. A minute or so after Shaunee and Zoey seated themselves, she began to speak. "Greetings, fledglings and vampyres. I apologize for disturbing your morning like this, but I have just received the most curious message. It comes from Shekinah, High Priestess of us all. She sent me this," Here Neferet held up a small, black box, "and bid me show it to all of you." Nefeeret placed the box on the podium and stepped back. What happened next, no one could have predicted.

The box began to glow, and emitted a beam of multicolored light. Slowly, the beam widened and gained shape. It was projecting a 3-D image! A hologram! Gasps could be heard from the crowd, murmurs of awe.

The hologram was of a pale girl in her early teens, dressed in an ornate green gown. On her head was a large hat, and coming from it, veils that covered her face. She sat on a throne like chair of green and gold. As if that was not magnificent enough, the girl began to speak.

"_Greetings Shekinah, High Priestess of all vampyres. I am Augusta Vradica, Empress of the New Human Empire. You know it as the Darklands, for my lands have long been hidden from the rest of humanity. Today, with your assistance, I wish to change that._

_With your permission, High Priestess, I would like to send to ambassadors to your Houses of Night. Why, you ask? Why not a human country? The answer is simple. My children, the Methuselah, are not human as your kind defines the term. They are stronger, faster, longer-lived, but above all, they too rely on blood to survive. Though they bear no Mark, my children are much like your people. I fear they would not be well received in human embassies, so I ask this favor of you._

_Please, take all the time you need to consider. After all, people like us have all the time we need. When you are ready to reply, there are directions for recording a message written on this device."_

The girl winked out of existence. There was complete silence. And then the hall exploded with noise. Zoey was peripherally aware of her friends talking excitedly, Erik especially. He was saying, "A hologram! Like Star Wars, only better! This one had full color!"

"SILENCE!" Neferet's voice rang out through the auditorium. When silence had been achieved, she said, "Thank you. Now, in Shekinah's letter, she says that she did send a reply…a positive reply. If she had any thoughts that this might be a hoax, they were dispelled when two ambassadors showed up at her home a day later. Venice's House of Night is hosting them now, but Shekinah has requested that we be the next to host the Methuselah, and I have agreed."

**AN**: This is set between Betrayed and Chosen. If you have any questions or comments, please review. I do my best to answer every review I get. I love reviewers!


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer**: I lack the creativity/money to be creator/owner of either the House of Night books or the Trinity Blood manga. Otherwise, this wouldn't be fanfiction, now would it?

**Chapter 2**

**Arrival**

Two blonde figures stood in the main doorway of the grand Venetian palace, silhouetted by the light of the moon. "On the behalf of my companion and country, I would like to thank you for being such a gracious host," said the taller, feminine form.

"On the contrary, it is I who must thank you. You have expanded my knowledge to include a fascinating world I was ignorant of and technological marvels my mind could not conceive. So to you I give my greatest thanks and wishes for a good journey. May the Goddess bless you," came another female voice from inside the darkened receiving hall. Then two pairs of feet were walking down the courtyard to the waiting boat.

Elegant, refined, and quite expensive, it was a limousine for the water. Stepping into the passenger area, the smaller figure, formerly silent, spoke in a voice so soft the driver could not hear. "We were under the impression that this was not your first visit to this city. Were we misled?" Its voice was that of a young adult of indeterminate sex. The woman answered, "No, you are correct. However, as we have a tentative alliance with the Vatican through the AX, and during my work here I was assisted by the AX, the Empress asked me to respect their wishes and keep quiet about my previous visit. Also, if the Outers learned that those murders were the work of a Methuselah, they would likely have second thoughts about accepting us."

"We understand." The rest of the ride to the airport passed in silence.

* * *

Halfway across the world, the Tulsa House of Night was abuzz with rumors. As the only reliable source of information on the coming guests was already checked out of the library, most of what was being said was about their habits, history, and appearances. But a small portion of the school's gossip was devoted to the habits, history, and appearance of the girl everyone knew was responsible for Tulsa being asked to host these esteemed guests. Zoey Redbird.

At that moment, Zoey was lying in bed. The lights were off, and the shades were pulled to prevent the mid-afternoon sun from disturbing the nocturnal fledgling's rest. Yet she couldn't sleep. She hadn't grown used to the silence in the room where there used to be Stevie Rae's soft snores. The first night after Stevie Rae's death should have been the hardest, but due to the support of her circle of friends, it hadn't been. However, something told her that if she didn't 'fess up to all the stuff going on in her life, all the secrets she was keeping, then she wouldn't have their support for much longer. And that was another thing to keep her awake at night. The thought of losing her friends.

"What do I do, Nala?" Zoey whispered to her fat cat. She didn't even get the usual 'mee-ow-uf' answer. With a deep sigh, Zoey sat up in bed and swung her feet to the floor. Walking softly over to the bookshelf, she pulled down Children of the Night and settled back down in bed to read. Though the book was quite engaging, despite being half-guesswork, she soon drifted off into the land of dreams.

* * *

"Zoey, Zoey…WAKE UP!"

"AAAAHHHh- Oh, it's just you two. Twins, why did you have to wake me up?" Zoey blinked up at the girls looking down to her. Pale and dark faces, as different as could be, shared identical expressions of exasperation. "Twin, I do believe that our dear Z-"

"-has forgotten what day it is? I have to agree. Shall we tell her?"

"Z, one week ago was the Assembly," said Erin, using the word the fledglings had adopted to mean 'the day we got the message and learned we'd be hosting a new species'. Shaunee continued, "Therefore, today is…?"

"'Therefore'? You've been spending too much time with Dami-OH! They arrive today!" Zoey sat up quite suddenly, knocking heads with both Twins as she did so. All three clutched their heads and their eyes watered in pain. When she'd recovered, Zoey asked her friends, still on the floor with their hands to their foreheads, "Thanks for reminding me. But why'd you have to wake me up?" Erin answered her. "Z, you seriously need to get an alarm clock. Or use the one you have. It's eleven pm. They'll be here in an hour."

"Poopie! Thanks for telling me."

"Glad to be of service," Shaunee said, and both Twins exited the room, pulling the door shut behind them. Before it had closed, Zoey was out of bed and walking towards the shower. She ran the water on the colder side, hoping to wake herself up, and stepped in. Shampooing her long black hair, Zoey remembered the last time she'd slept in and had to be woken up by one of the Twins. That had been the day of Stevie Rae's death.

Zoey shuddered, remembering the last time she'd seen her best friend alive. Stevie Rae's face had been so pale, contrasting sharply with the thick, dark streams of blood running from her eyes, mouth, nose, and ears. Her last words had been spoken for Zoey. "Will you stay with me?" Zoey told herself the water running down her face was all from the shower, and finished washing her hair. As she grabbed a bar of soap and started to lather her body, she thought to herself, 'It's not like I'll never see her again. Stevie Rae is still out there, and I will help her regain her humanity. And who knows? Maybe if I play my cards right, I'll have new allies to help me.' On that happy note, Zoey stepped out of the shower and started toweling off. As she did, she admired the intricate Marks on her body, physical signs that Nyx favored her. She dressed and put on her makeup quickly, keeping the Marks in her mind, a symbol of hope.

Zoey got to the Auditorium after the Twins and Erik, but before Damien and Jack. Both of the gay boys turned up looking flushed and rumpled, so there was no question as to what they'd been up too. As they took in Jack and Damien's appearance, identical smirks grew on the Twins' faces. "Finally found your way here, hm?"

"Got a bit distracted on the way?" The accused couple only giggled at the comments being thrown their way. Erik looped an arm around Zoey's shoulders and whispered in her ear, "I wouldn't mind being distracted myself." Zoey smiled, and was about to kiss her boyfriend when, again, the Twins interjected. "Hey! Don't go flaunting your lovely couple status in front of those of us who are single!"

"Though if those two fiiiine friends of Erik's prove up to the challenge, we might not be single much longer."

"True, Twin, very true. But who knows? Maybe the guests will be a pair of hot, available guys just looking for a little brown sugar."

Zoey sighed at that comment, not pointing out that Erin was in no way black. Stepping away from Erik, she scanned the auditorium. Even though it was twenty minutes to twelve midnight the room was full. Erik looked disappointed for a moment but quickly covered it up by saying, "If we want seats, we'd better get them now. If we remain standing here much longer we'll never be able to see the stage." The group nodded assent and headed farther into the crowded room.

Erik's popularity combined with Zoey's position as leader of the Dark Daughters managed to secure the friends a place near where they sat during the Assembly, in the front row. As the settled in to wait, Zoey wished she had Children of the Night with her. She wasn't a big reader by any means, but it would have given her something to do. She wasn't very far into the book, and she'd been learning about the history of the Darklands, what they were like before they became the home of the Methuselah. All around her fledglings were whispering. She heard wild speculations on what the guests would be like.

The teachers, sitting in orderly lines of chairs up on stage were hardly any better. The Lankfords were whispering to each other, and several others were practically quivering with excitement. Only Lenobia looked calm. Neferet probably would have been collected if she was there, but three chairs were empty, one in front of the teachers and the other two on the other side of the podium. Zoey nudged Erik and whispered, "Look at the arrangement of the chairs. There must be two guests."

"Yeah, you're right. What do you think they'll be like?"

"I have no idea," Zoey lied. Now was not the time to tell her boyfriend Nyx spoke to her, and due to the goddess's words she'd been able to gather some information on the species that was coming to visit. She sighed. The thought of her friends leaving her was too horrible to contemplate. Erik picked up on her mood immediately. "What's wrong?" The concern in his blue eyes was heartbreaking. She couldn't lie to him. "I was thinking about what it would be like if you guys left me."

"Is this because of Stevie Rae?" Zoey didn't reply to Erik's words. He must have taken her silence as a yes because he continued, "Zoey, never think of that. Yes, it is a possibility that we may reject the change. But we'll never leave you." He spoke with such sincerity that Zoey's eyes filled with tears. 'I've been a horrible friend, keeping these secrets from them, when they care about me so much.' Erik's gentle hands wiped at her tears. "Erik," Zoey said, "there's something very important that I have to tell you. All of you. But now's not the time, and this isn't the place. Is that okay?" He smiled sweetly and kissed her chastely. "Anything, Zoey," They spent the rest of the twenty minutes in silence, holding hands.

* * *

Despite the excitement in the air and the buzzing of whispers, Zoey nearly dozed off waiting for Neferet and the mysterious Methuselah to arrive. She simply felt so relieved after confessing to Erik and so comfortable holding his hand that she couldn't help it. The sound of footsteps across the stage brought her back to the world of the conscious. That and the sudden silence of the student body. She looked up. Neferet was striding across the stage, approaching the podium in the center.

"Welcome, children of Nyx. Last week I had the honor to present to you a message from her Imperial Majesty Augusta Vradica of the New Human Empire. This week, I have an even greater honor. Vampyres, fledglings, today I present to you the Imperial Ambassadors!" The auditorium filled with applause, and in stepped the two ambassadors.

"They're so beautiful…" Zoey heard someone near her whisper, and she had to agree.

The first was a child younger than any at the House of Night, and far more beautiful. She had translucent white skin and androgynous good looks. Her pale golden hair was in a short, straight bob around her face, and bangs hung in eyes tinted like flecks of gold scattered on polished copper. She was clothed in a strange, heavy robe of blue, white, and purple, with golden embroidery and golden plating down the front. Under it she had purple pants and golden shoes, the style of both reminding Zoey of a middle-eastern genie. On her head sat a large hat, which, when viewed from the front, was in the shape of a half-circle. It was in the same colors as the robe. Both articles were quite elaborate. Secured at her hip was a sword.

The second was a woman in her late teens or early twenties. Her white hair was in a boyish cut, with a single red streak hanging down between her eyes. Her skin was not quite as pale as that of her companion, but still very light, with the exception of her voluptuous lips, which were a natural red. Unlike her companion she was quite tall, and curvy in all the right places. Her magnificent body, displayed well by the dress she wore, compelled even the straight females in the room to stare. The dress itself was short and tight, blue decorated in white and silver with silver plating. On her head was a matching hat. She wore white heeled boots that came to above her knees, and from there her legs were covered by red tights with white embroidery. Though not quite as elaborate as the outfit of the young girl, this woman's clothes were still quite intricate. On her hip was a strange metal pole.

Both Methuselah shook hands with Neferet in the vampyre manner, then Neferet and the older girl proceeded to their seats. The younger one stepped up to the podium, which was nearly too tall for her. She opened her mouth to speak, and Zoey and the others in the front row gasped. The rows behind shot curious glances at them, and one fledgling whispered, "Fangs!" by way of explanation. The whisper spread, only to be quelled by a glare from the girl. 'She must have incredible hearing- better than the average vamp's,' thought Zoey.

"Greetings, Marked by Nyx." The girl began. "We are Ion Fortuna, Noble of Moldova, Tzara Methuselute; Earl of Memphis. As Spatar, Imperial Sword Bearer, it is our duty to carry out the Imperial will." 'Wait. That means this kid's a boy!' Glancing around Zoey saw consternation and amazement on several faces, clearly she was not the only one to have thought the child was female. The beautiful boy continued with his speech, first introducing his companion as Astharoshe Asran, Marquise of Kiev, then explaining why they were here in the first place. Ion's style of speech was rather formal and old-fashioned, but Zoey was able to understand that the Empress wished to create a world where all species, human, Methuselah, and vampyre lived in peace. Zoey might have scoffed at the idea, thinking of her step-loser, but the sincerity in the Earl's voice made her pause. 'He truly believes and wants this,' she mused, and felt hope grow within her. These people would wonderful allies. When the speech was concluded, she led the standing ovation.

* * *

"Zoey?" Neferet's powerful voice rang out over the excited sounds of the fledglings. They had been dismissed from the auditorium after the two envoys disappeared backstage with the teachers, and immediately exploded into chatter. Zoey made her way through the crowd in the hall towards the High Priestess. "If you would please follow me?" Neferet said, tone commanding despite the fact that she'd technically asked a question, and turned away, walking briskly down the hall. Students parted for her like the Red Sea for Moses, bowing in the vampyre manner as she passed.

Neferet led Zoey into the teachers' lounge. Once they were all inside, with the door closed, she cleared her throat loudly. The mob of adult vampyres in the middle of the room parted, revealing the school's Methuselah guests.

Zoey had to hold back a gasp. Up close, the ambassadors were even more captivating. Neferet spoke. "Your Excellencies, this is Zoey Redbird, the fledgling I spoke of." Both gave regal nods. Neferet continued, "Though we teachers will try to accomodate you in every way possible, we do have responsibilities to our students that we can't ignore. To ensure that you are never without a guide, I have excused Zoey from all her classes so that she may assist you until you are settled in. Is that agreeable to you?" The Earl and the Marquise exchanged a glance, and the Marquise said, "It is acceptable. Thank you." Neferet gave her most charming smile. "I'm glad to be of service. Zoey, you are excused. I will give our guests a tour, and show them how to find your dorm room."

"Of course." Zoey bowed and left the room. As soon as the door shut behind her, she was sorely tempted to scream "YES!" at the top of her lungs. Being excused from class wasn't a particularly bad or good thing, as class was hard but generally enjoyable. On the other hand, being assigned to guide the Methuselah was definitely good. They were the only people in the whole school not guaranteed to be under Neferet's sway. She smiled and sent a silent thank you to Nyx for this chance, then hurried off to find her friends.

-----------------

AN: Thanks for reading! Now, will you take another minute and review? Please? I know at least one person has this on Story Alert. If you like it that much, won't you tell me?


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: **I lack the creativity/money to be creator/owner of either the House of Night books or the Trinity Blood manga. Otherwise, this wouldn't be fanfiction, now would it?

**Chapter 3**

**First Impressions**

Astharoshe Asran, Marquise of Kiev, awoke to an insistent and irritating beeping noise. Swearing furiously, she reached a hand out from under her warm bedcovers in search of that dratted Outer device known as an alarm clock. Object found, she proceeded to obliterate it. Smiling softly, Astharoshe snuggled down into the warmth of her bed. 'Why do I even have that thing? Ah yes, the Empress advised me to use one to adjust to the sudden time change during – THE MISSION!' Shocked into wakefulness, Astharoshe bolted upright. Wide amber eyes took in their surroundings. Though not nearly as opulent as her own saray, or even the palace she'd stayed in on her second trip to Venice, the Tulsa House of Night guest house was still quite luxurious. The room reserved for her was a deep red in color, and fully furnished with movables in dark mahogany. Sliding out of bed she relished the feel of the plush carpet underfoot, and walked over to the large bay window. Drawing aside velvet drapes, she looked out upon the school. Snow covered the landscape and seemed to glow in the moonlight.

A knock at the door drew Astharoshe from her contemplation of grounds. "Come in," she said, not raising her voice, as she knew that the only person who would dare disturb her would be able to hear her words despite the solid wood between them. The door opened to reveal her fellow ambassador. Astharoshe turned back to look at the grounds. "What brings you here, Ion?"

"We were awoken by our own alarm clock, and drawn by the sound of thine being crushed." His reflection in the window glanced around the room, eyes landing on the scraps of metal on the bedside table. He smirked. "Will thee be acquiring another one, then? Remember, they were a suggestion from our Empress."

"Don't sound so smug. The only reason you haven't destroyed yours is because your arms are too short to reach it," Astharoshe shot at Ion. He didn't pout, as he would have a few mere months ago. Instead, his smirk melted into a smile. "They are quite awful, are they not?"

"Yes, but they do serve their purpose. I only wish they weren't quite so breakable," Astharoshe said, smiling too. She felt a strange pride seeing the development of the Earl from a spoilt child into a capable man. Though many of his changes were due to the misfortune that had befallen him and the Terran girl Esther, Astharoshe liked to think that she'd played a part as well.

She walked away from the window, leaving the drapes open, and took a seat in one of the two armchairs in the middle of the room. "Come, sit with me. We should discuss our plans for today."

"Thou are correct. What are thou thoughts?" asked Ion, doing as Astharoshe suggested. She told him, "I am a patient and prudent woman." He smirked again. She shot him a dirty look. "As I was saying, as a patient and prudent person, I believe we must bide our time. Our orders were simply to promote cultural exchange, and that is what we will do."

"But surely… thou noticed as well?" Astharoshe nodded. "How could a Methuselah not? Our gracious host reeks of blood and death, underneath her perfume. How these… vampyres… remain ignorant, I do not know." Ion leaned forward in his chair, copper eyes narrowed in thought, "What shall we do?"

"Right now? Nothing."

"W-wh-what? Marquise, thou must realize-"

"Realize what, exactly? That the High Priestess we have been sent as peace envoys to stinks as one who works with the dead? That she may be creating Auto-Jaegers? Or something worse?" Astharoshe looked out the window. "Earl, I understand that. Perhaps more than you do. Should we act openly, we risk international incident." She turned her face back toward Ion. She was smirking, a mischievous look in her golden eyes. "However, if a situation were to present itself… I will not let innocents die."

Hi Everyone! Rowergal here, with just a few things you should know. Firstly, this is not all of chapter three. I decided to put this up so that all of you who have this story on story alert (thanks for that, by the way) would know I'm still alive. Secondly, this is a plea for help. If you've checked out my profile lately, you'll know that I'm very busy, and that I need some help with this story. More specifically, I need outfits for Asthe and Ion that aren't Imperial clothes and yet are both expensive and tasteful enough to be the envy of everyone at the House of Night. Not being very fashion-conscious myself, I hope one of you will be able to assist me. Send me a message or just a review with a description of clothes you think our gorgeous Methuselah would look good wearing, and I'll put your name in the next author's note. Thanks!


End file.
